Im Not a Kid Anymore
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Kookmin untuk meramaikan ultahnya abang ipar yg udah legal walaupn udah telat Karnakedewasaan seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak di ukur dari usianya saja bukan? ( seme jungkook dan uke jimin)
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Humor garing dan nggak lucu romancenya dikit**

 **Rated : M for mature and Mesum**

 **17+ ke samping**

 **Chap : 1/2**

 **Warn :** Ini ff request dari Gummysmiled thanx buat idenya untuk ultah nya abang ipar gw (walaupun udah telat yg penting kan masih september) dan sebenernya umur internasional Jeka itu masih 18 kan? Tapi kalau di koriya jadinya 19 kan? Ini idenya juga dari beberapa pideo yg gw liat dan gw artiin tatapan mereka sesuka hati gw Chap ini masih aman M nya belum ada

 **HARD YAOI KOOKMIN AREA**

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin menatap kosong dinding putih di hadapannya ehm kalau kita lihat lebih jelas Jimin dari tadi terus memperhatikan jarum jam yang terus berputar di hadapannya lalu berganti menatap kalender di samping ranjangnya. Jimin menatap tanggal yang dia lingkari dengan spidol merah. Satu september ulang tahun kekasihnya dan itu akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi dan Jimin bingung ingin memberi apa.

"Jimin-ah?" Jimin mendongak menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Waeyo Tae?"

"Yang lain sudah menunggu. Kita harus pergi sebelum Jungkook datang bukan?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Taehyung menemui member lain yang sudah berada di dalam van. Mereka sengaja ingin memberi kejutan untuk Jungkook dan memutuskan akan rapat di luar dorm karna saat ini kebetulan ehm sebenarnya Jungkook dipaksa pergi tadi oleh Namjoon ke suatu tempat antah barantah.

Yoongi hanya menatap bingung Jimin yang hanya diam sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja tanpa ada niat menyentuh makanannya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Ani, Hyung aku hanya bingung ingin memberi Jungkook apa" ucap Jimin lesu

"Berikan saja dia sepatu couple lagi" usul Namjoon

"Itu sudah biasa Hyung dan Jungkook pasti juga bosan"

"Kalau baju atau gelang couple?"

Jimin memutar matanya malas melihat Vhope menunjukkan gelang couple mereka

"Ani, aku ingin yang berbeda"

"Kenapa tidak tanya Jungkook saja" saran Jin

"Haaahhh... Jungkook pasti akan bilang _apapun itu asalkan darimu aku akan menerimanya_ " ucap Jimin sambil menirukan gaya bicara Jungkook

"Kalau topi bagaimana?" tawar Hoseok

"Dia sudah punya ratusan. Berapa lapis?"

"Ratusan" jawab semua member #abaikaniklan

Semuanya kembali memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk maknae mereka yang sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa dan bisa mengikuti pilkada(?)

"Bagaimana kalau kau beri dia buah saja?"

"Buah?" tanya semua member bingung dan menatap Taehyung

"Tae aku tau kau aneh tapi veliss deh cari saran yang masuk akal kenapa?" ucap Yoongi sewot melihat kelakuan aneh Taehyung di manapun dan kapanpun.

"Tunggu Hyung aku belum selesai bicara"

Kini semua pasang mata menatap Taehyung seakan berkata _Lanjutkan !_

"Kau bisa memberikannya buah hati kan Chim?"

Duuuaaaggghhhh...

Dan setelahnya Taehyung mendapatkan tas gratis dari Jimin yang mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Taehyung.

"Ayolah serius sedikit!" pinta Jimin sedikit frustasi.

Mendengar Jimin berbicara seperti itu akhirnya semua member benar-benar diam dan memikirkan acara untuk ulang tahun Jungkook.

"Aku tau" semua orang menatap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berteriak dengan semangat

"Apa itu Tae?" tanya Jimin antusias dan agak curiga dengan apapun itu ide dari Taehyung perlu dicurigai

Taehyung perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jimin "RA-HA-SI-A"

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung padahal dia sudah sangat serius tadi. Sementara itu Taehyung hanya tertawa saat melihat Jimin mulai mempotkan bibirnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Serahkan saja tugas ini padaku dan Hoseok hyung"

"Eh kenapa aku?" tanya Hoseok bingung

Taehyung tersenyum misterius dan membisikkan sesuanu pada telinga Hoseok dan membuat Hosek melirik Jimin dengan tatapan sesuanu (sengaja nggak pake sesuatu soalnya terlalu mainstream) dan mereka tertawa nista dengan suara khas iblis membuat bingung member lain.

"Dan untuk memperlancar rencana dan hadiah Taehyung bagaimana kalau kita memberi maknae kita sedikit kejutan ehm?"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook menunggu dengan gelisah dan khawatir pada semua member kita ralat saja lebih tepatnya Jungkook hanya khawatir pada Jimin. Karna apa? Ini sudah pukul duabelas malam tengah malam dan mereka belum pulang dan tidak ada satupun telfon para member yang bisa di hubungi Jungkook.

"Kami pulang"

Wajah Jungkook yang tadinya kusut sekusut pakaian yang belum disetrika kini berubah cerah namun kembali mendung. Karna... Pertama dia melihat member yang lain pulang dan yang membuat dia murung adalah itu bagaimana mungkin **JIMINNYA TIDUR DAN SEKARANG DIGENDONG OLEH YOONGI DI PUNGGUNGNYA MIRIP KOALA?** #sengajadicapslock

"Kenapa Jimin di situ Hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan dingin dan tajam

"Dia tadi tertidur dan kami tidak tega membangunkannya" Ucap Yoongi oke Yoongi memang sedang tidak berbohong apalagi modus.

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku!" perintah Jungkook

"Ani dia akan terbangun lagi pula Jimin tidur dengan Taehyung kan?"

Dengan santai Yoongi membawa Jimin ke kamarnya dan Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook yang menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan membunuh. Andai tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin Yoongi sudah hilang dari tadi.

"Ekhem Jungkook-ah" Namjoon berdehem untuk mencairkan hawa kutub selatan Jungkook setelah member lain pergi dan tinggal Namjoon bersama Jungkook dengan alasan selain mereka sekamar Namjoon juga seorang leader BiTIieS. Namjoon juga sebenarnya ingin menuntut ketidakadilan ini.

"Mwo?" ucap Jungkook sewot

"Eh itu..." rasanya Namjoon ingin terjun sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin sosok yang sering muncul di epep dengan sifat imut cute unyu nan menggemaskan apalagi Jungkook sering menjadi anak bungsunya yang lagi-lagi ini imut cute unyu nan menggemaskan dengan bahan meme memakai pempes berubah jadi monster mengerikan.

"Anu...ehmm lebh perhatian sedikit saja dengan Jimin jangan terlalu cuek oke? Walaupun kau sering besikap acuh pada Jimin tapi ingatlah Jungkook-ah. Siapa yang sering memakai barang couple? Siapa juga yang sering terlihat cemburu di depan kamera? Meskipun kau mencoba menutupinya tapi ingatlah ini baik-baik. Mata A.R.M.Y itu terlalu tajam apalagi mata Kookmin Shipper"

#HIDUPKOOKMINSHIPPER

"Aku hanya..."

"Kau tau Jungkook-ah" Namjoon memegang bahu Jungkook yang sekarang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya "Jimin pasti akan lelah di juluki _one sided love_ apalagi itu dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Kau melihatnya kan? Di sukira saat ISAC ataupun saat kita konser dan fanmeet? Jadi pikirkanlah lagi"

Namjoon dengan bangga berhasil mengeluarkan kegalauan hati Jimin dan para Kookmin Shipper di seluruh dunia maupun dimensi. Jungkook sendiri hanya terdiam memikirkan ucapan Namjoon yang memang benar dia sering cemburu pada Jimin apalagi kalau sudah melakukan fanservice dengan member lain terutama Taehyung yang entah kenapa bisa lebih mesra dari dia #gwnggakmunakalauemangvminlebihromancedaripadaKookmin.

Apalagi best couple Bangtan adalah Vmin kenapa dulu mereka nggak mau memilih dia dan Jimin hah? Apa Jungkook kurang mesra? Pastinya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Tae Hyung..."

"Eunghhh" Taehyung merasa terganggu dengan orang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Srreeekkkk...

Taehyung langsung bangun dar tidurnya saat melihat Jungkook yang sudah mengambil posisi tidur di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Heiii kau mengganggu Jeon" protes Taehyung melihat kelakuan maknaenya

"Ssttt tidurlah Hyung! Ini sudah malam" jawab Jungkook kalem dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

Menulikan pendengarannya dari ocehan dan gerutuan Taehyung karna kelakuannya tadi.

 **#morning**

Rasa-rasanya Jungkook sekarang terkena serangan jantung mendadak atau ini tanda-tanda gagal jantung? Dadanya sesak dan terasa panas terbakar api cemburu yang dipicu oleh Jimin dan Hyung tertua kedua di grupnya. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin lebih memilih duduk di sebelah sang rapper daripada dirinya.

"Kami pergi dulu" pamit semua member dan meninggalkan Yoongi Jungkook dan Jimin bertiga di dalam dorm.

"Chim kau tadi ingin ke studio kan?"

"Ne Hyung aku ikut!"

Jungkook menarik lengan Jimin saat kekasihnya itu akan menyusul Yoongi keluar dari dorm

"Waeyo Kookie?"

"Jangan pergi!" ucap Jungkook tajam

"Aku harus pergi Jungkook-ah aku sudah berjanji pada Yoongi Hyung" ucap Jimin lembut dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Jungkook

"Untuk apa kau pergi? KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT LIRIK LALU UNTUK APA KAU PERGI?"teriak Jungkook emosi.

Jimin menatap Jungkook terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang tepat mengenai hatinya. Jungkook sendiri mengutuk ucapannya saat melihat wajah sendu Jimin.

"Ne, aku memang tidak bisa membuat lirik lalu kenapa?"

Jungkook benar-benar mengutuk ucapannya saat ini melihat Jimin yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sebentar lagi kau sudah dewasa Jungkook-ah kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau juga harus bisa bersikap dewasa bukan hanya fisikmu saja. Lebih baik untuk sementara kita sudahi hubungan ini?"

"Kau ingin berpisah Hyung?" tanya Jungkook lirih genggamannya pada Jimin juga tidak seerat tadi.

"Ani Jungkook-ah kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi... aku ingin kau lebih dewasa saat ini. Mungkin _break_ itu lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan kita"

Jimin melepaskan genggaman Jungkook dan menghapus air matanya kasar lalu pergi menyusul Yoongi yang sudah berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam dengan ucapan Jimin. Mereka berakhir? Oke lebih tepatnya semi-berakhir karena Jimin tidak bilang mereka harus putus kan? Tapi tetap saja Jungkook merasa Jimin memutuskannya dan itu sakit.

 **TBC**

Chap depan **MUNGKIN** gw updatenya maljum biar lebih ehem aja tapi entah maljum kapan? #digampar


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre : Humor garing dan nggak lucu romancenya dikit**

 **Rated : M for mature and Mesum**

 **17+ ke samping**

 **Chap : 2/2**

 **Warn : MALJUM WOYYY !**

 **Pake lagu touch my body ya biar lebih panas kalau kurang panas bacanya deket kompor oke! DILARANG KERAS BAGI YANG (merasa) BELUM CUKUP UMUR DAN (merasa) MASIH POLOS !**

 **KARNA DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KEJANG NAFSU DAN KHAYALAN NISTA DI OTAK ANDA JANGAN COBA DI RUMAH APALAGI KALAU MAINNYA SOLO!**

 **Thanx buat repiew fav dan follow sorry for typo(s) garing dan kurang panas hadiah dari gw yg haus belaian bities**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Yoongi hanya memutar matanya malas melihat bagaimana cara Jimin menangis sejak dua jam yang lalu hanya karena seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dan Yoongi sudah lelah mendengar tangisan Jimin dia yang memulai kenapa Jimin juga yang menangis?

Chuuu...

Jimin terdiam melihat Yoongi menciumnya tepat di bibir catat DI BIBIR dan langsung menghentikan tangisan Jimin.

"Hy...hyung..."

"Diamlah! Aku sedang bekerja bukan mendengar curhatanmu Park Jimin"

"Tapi Hyung apa aku benar-benar bodoh mengatakan itu pada Jungkook? Bagaimana kalau dia pergi dan benar-benar meninggalkanku Hyung. HUWAAAA EOTTEOHKHAE HYUNG" teriak Jimin frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang kini sudah kembali hitam.

"Kalau Jungkook masih mencintaimu dia akan kembali"

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian tau" ucap Jimin sebal dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kau juga setuju bukan?"

"Aku dipaksa Hyung INGAT! Kalian semua memaksaku"

"Mwo ani. Aku tidak ikut memaksamu"

"Tapi Hyung juga setuju kan? Itu sama saja Hyung"

Yoongi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jimin jadi sebenarnya yang kekanakan itu Jungkook atau Jimin? Entahlah akupun tak tau.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook terbakar cemburu gaes. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin yang baru saja tadi siang mensemi-memutuskan Jungkook dan sekarang dia sudah bermesraan dengan Yoongi membuat Jungkook cemburu buta. Dan sepertinya member lain melihat itu semua juga sudah biasa tanpa ada satupun yang bertanya perasaan Jungkook dan kabar dari kokoronya yang mulai nggak se seterong dulu mungkin dia kurang for*mula.

"Aku selesai"

Para member menatap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa menghabiskan makan malamnya dan langsung pergi ke kamar dengan backsound pintu dibanting. Ingatkan Namjoon untuk mengganti pintunya jika hancur di tangan Jungkook.

"Hyung..." rengek Jimin pada para member

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak tahan melihat Jungkook seperti itu tadi. Rasanya tadi Jimin ingin berlari ke dalam dekapan hangat Jungkook tapi apalah dayanya saat mendapat tatapan laser dari para member.

"Kau pasti bisa Jimin-ah. Ulang tahun Jungkook dua hari lagi" Jin mencoba memberi semangat Jimin yang mulai terlihat lesu.

"Ne lagipula kami sudah menyiapkan hadiahnya" tambah Hoseok semangat

"Kalian sudah membelinya? Boleh ku lihat?" tanya Jimin antusias

"Ne tapi sayangnya itu rahasia" jawab Taehyung

"Sebenarnya hadiah apa yang kalian beli?"

Vhope dan NamJin salin berhadapan dan tersenyum misterius ke arah Jimin sebenarnya itu lebih mirip senyum iblis daripada misterius.

"Sesuanu yang saat diinginkan oleh maknae kita"

"Lalu apa itu?"

"RA-HA-SI-A" jawab semua member kecuali Yoongi yang hanya diam

"Isshhh...Yoongi Hyung tau tidak?"

"Ani. Aku bersamamu seharian ini" jawab Yoongi datar

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook memeluk gulingnya erat seakan-akan guling itu juga akan meninggalkannya seperti Jimin. Jungkook merenungkan segala kesalahan apa saja yang dia perbuat pada Jimin sampai Jimin tega men-semi-putuskan dirinya dan berlari ke pelukan sang rapper.

"Apa dia ingin jadi official couple dengan Yoongi Hyung? Mustahil. Atau Jimin ingin berkencan dengan rapper agar terlihat lebih keren? Hell, aku juga bisa ngerapp please" ucap Jungkook narsis

"Dia ingin pacar yang tinggi? Aku lebih tinggi dari Yoongi Hyung aku juga lebih tampan darinya aku bahkan juga lebih manly dan sexy dari Yoongi Hyung"

"Kau tidak lebih tua dari Yoongi Hyung dan kau juga kalah dewasa darinya Kook"

Jungkook menatap tajam Namjoon yang berdiri di tengah pintu kamar mereka dengan dimple sok tampannya membuat Jungkook menatap Namjoon malas.

"Lalu kenapa Hyung?"

"Entahlah. Cari sendiri jawabanmu" Namjoon langsung berbaring di ranjangnya dan memunggungi Jungkook tersenyum mengingat rencanaya dan para member.

"Dia ingin aku lebih dewasa apa itu alasan Jimin meninggalkanku dan memilih bersama Yoongi Hyung?"

"Entahlah tanyakan saja pada Jimin"

"Apa aku tidak seromantis Tae Hyung saat fanservice?"

"Entahlah tanyakan saja pada Jimin"

"Apa aku tidak..."

"BERHENTILAH MAKNAE KURANG AJAR AKU MENCOBA TIDUR BODOH" ucap Namjoon frustasi

"KAU JUGA MENGGANGGU LEADER AKU JUGA TIDAK MENYURUHMU MENJAWAB" balas Jungkook

"AKU LEBIH TUA BODOH JADI JANGAN BERTERIAK DI HADAPANKU !"

"AKU TIDAK BERTERIAK KALAU KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK HYUNG"

"AKU TIDAK BERTERIAK INI KARENA WOYYY MATIIN CAPS LOCKNYA WOYYY"

Akhirnya Ai mematikan caps locknya dan akhirnya leader dan maknae bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

 **END**

 **Boong tapi**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kokoro Jungkook saat ini sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung penderitaan batin dan cobaan karena sang pujaan hati kini berganti mengagumi biasnya tercinta dan sedang berfanboy ria bersama Hyung yang sudah masuk black listnya Jungkook.

 **Backsound Taeyang – Eyes Nose Lips**

Jungkook tersenyum perih melihat begitu akrabnya Yoongi dan Jimin seakan dunia milik kita berdua yang lain kontrak. Padahal hari ini ulang tahunnya tapi kenapa? Rasanya tidak seindah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu saat Jimin di sisinya.

Lihat ! bahkan menyerahkan kue ulang tahun saja Jimin di temani oleh Yoongi. Jungkook mencoba tersenyum ini ulang tahunnya bukan? Tapi kenapa rasanya masih sakit tapi nggak berdarah. Tiba-tiba Jimin duduk di sebelah sofa yang di duduki Jungkook dan tersenyum manis ke arah Jungkook. Tuhan Jungkook seterong kok kalau dia di PHPin Jimin mulai kemarin. Saat Jimin sibuk membahas acara ulang tahun untuk Jungkook di sosmed tapi Jiminnya malah bersama Yoongi. Jungkook nggak seterong Jungkook nggak kuat veliss someone call the doctor terus Lee Jongsuk dateng #abaikan

"Jungkook-ah apa kau tidak ingin memberiku ciuman?" (kurang lebihnya gw liat di V app gitu artinya) Jimin menunjukkan pipi chubbynya di depan kamera tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook

Jungkook hanya menoleh sekilas sedikit terkejut tapi langsung kembali ke wajah datarnya memalingkan wajahnya kemanapun asalkan tidak bertemu wajah Jimin. (gw ngerasa Jungkook keliatan kaget gimana gitu)

" _aku malah akan menyeretmu ke ranjang Chim ingat aku sudah legal sekarang"_ batin nista Jungkook

Jimin menatapJungkook dengan tatapan kecewa Jimin tau Jungkook marah dan dia akan minta maaf dan menjelaskannya nanti.

"Jungkook-ah"

"Ne Tae Hyung"

"Ini terimalah hadiah dari kami"

Jungkook menatap heran ke lima Hyungnya dengan wajah yang mencurigakan dan memang Hyungnya patut di curigai.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jungkook penasaran

"Bukalah di kamarmu Jungkook-ah. Kami yakin kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya"

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Chim..." panggil Jungkook bingung saat melihat Jimin berada di atas ranjangnya

"Kookie aku...ingin minta maaf"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karna aku menjauhimu. Tae bilang ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu"

"Kado ini?"

"Aku tidak tau. Bahkan para Hyung juga merahasiakannya dariku"

Jungkook mengambil posisi di samping Jimin dan memeluk tubuh Jimin dari samping membelai surai halus Jimin. Boleh Jungkook merasa lega kalau Jimin tidak meninggalkannya.

"Mianhae Hyung, aku juga seharusnya bisa lebih dewasa atau terlihat lebih romantis sayangnya aku terlalu malu untuk itu. Hyung pasti lelah bersamaku apalagi banyak yang bilang one sided love tentang kita" ucap Jungkook menyesal

"Ani Kookie kalau itu aku tau dan tidak masalah menurutku"

"Baiklah, ayo kita buka hadiahnya"

One...

Four...

Three..

Naneun four eight six (tau ini lagu kan #abaikan)

Jungkook dan Jimin di buat menganga dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh para Hyungnya untuk Jungkook. Bersama selembar kertas juga ikut bersama hadiah Jungkook

 _Kami memberimu hadiah yang paling kau inginkan Jungkook-ah. Kucing paling imut yang kita punya dan kami sudah menyiapkan kostumnya suruh Jimin memakainya sebagai bayaran dia menjauhimu dan bersama Yoongi Hyung Mian kami tidak membeli pengaman kami rasa kau tidak membutuhkannya_

 _With Love_

 _Your Hyung_

Jungkook langsung menunjukkan smirk terbaiknya saat melihat wajah gugup dan memerah Jimin Hyungnya memang yang terbaik dan penuh pengertian.

"Pakai ini!" Jungkook menyerahkan Kotaknya pada Jimin

"Ta...tapi... Kookie aku"

"Ini karena Hyung menjauhiku"

"Itu rencana Hyungdeul dan Taehyung"

"Aku tidak peduli Park Jimin harus memakai ini!" ucap Jungkook mutlak

 **Etsuko Ai**

Gluuupp...

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Jimin bercosplay kucing ala negri matahari terbit dengan kostum berwarna pink. Jungkook yakin itu Jin yang memilihnya.

"Kookie aku...malu" ucap Jimin dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya di tambah efek wajah yang memerah

Apa ini efek Jungkook memakai celana terlalu ketat atau bagaimana karena Jungkook merasa bagian selatannya kini sangat sesak melihat kucing imut di hadapannya.

Bruuukkk...

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar saat Jungkook tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya dan menindih tubuh Jimin di bawahnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Jimin takut.

"Hyung tau kalau aku sudah sangat lama ingin melakukan ini. Tapi Hyung sendiri yang bilang aku terlalu kecil dan polos. Benarkah Hyung wajahku sepolos itu sampai Hyung menolakku?"

"Kookie..."

"Atau alasan karna aku belum legal? Aku sekarang legal dan bisa menentukan pilihanku. Dan pilihanku adalah mengambil keperawanan kekasihku sendiri"

Jimin hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya karna memang dia tidak bisa menolak Jungkook lagi. Sementara Jungkook yang melihat expresi sexy milik Jimin langsung mencium penuh nafsu bibir Jimin. Gigit hisap. Jungkook menghisap bibir bagian atas dan bawah Jimin sementara Jimin sudah pasrah dengan perlakuan Jungkook dan mengalunkan tangannya pada leher Jungkook. Jungkook perlahan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Jimin mengabsen tiap penduduk di dalam mulut Jimin dan mulai berdansa dengan lidah Jimin.

Benang saliva perlahan mulai turun dari bibir Jimin suara kecipakan dan erangan atau mungkin desahan Jimin yang lebih mendominasi di kamar mereka.

"Kook..ie"

Jungkook melepaskan tautannya saat tangan mungil Jimin memukul dada bidangnya karena kehabisan oksigen

"Bagaimana apa ini bisa di lanjutkan?" tanya Jungkook diiringi desahan di telinga Jimin dan sedikit menggigit cuping telinga Jimin. Dengan malu-malu tapi mau Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dan di balas seringaian mesum Jungkook melihat kucing kecilnya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Ciuman Jungkook perlahan turun ke leher Jimin memberikan tanda merah keunguan yang mungkin tidak akan hilang seminggu. Sementara Jimin terlihat pasrah di bawah tubuh Jungkook sesekali Jungkook meremas surai hitam milik Jungkook mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Jungkook. Dengan tidak sabaran Jungkook melepaskan kostum yang di pakai Jimin dan langsung meraup dua tonjolan kecokelatan milik Jimin yang terlihat sudah menegang.

"Eunghhh...ahhhh...Kookiehhh" desah Jimin yang membuat Jungkook makin tidak sabar untuk langsung ke acara inti tapi tiba-tiba Jungkook teringat sesuanu

"Panggil aku Oppa Chim!"

"Mwo?"

"Ini ulang tahunku ingat"

Dengan enggan dan banyak malu Jimin menganggukan kepalanya

"Baiklah bukakan pakaianku!"

"Nde..Op...ppa"

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Jimin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa dengan efek sedikit desahan untuk panggilannya. Perlahan Jimin membuka baju atas Jungkook dan turun ke celana Jungkook menyisahkan boxer Jungkook yang terlihat menggembung dengan ukuran yang cukup mengagumkan (udah ada yang salpok ama selatannya Jeka selain gw?).

Perlahan namun pasti Jimin membuka boxer Jungkook dan blushhhh... Wajah Jimin langsung berubah semerah tomat melihat milik Jungkook.

"Kau tidak ingin memanjakannya sayang?"

Dengan malu-malu Jimin mengarahkan kepalanya ke aset berharga Jungkook memasukkannya ke dalam gua hangat miliknya. Menghisapnya dengan gerakan sensual yang membuat Jungkook melayang

"Ahhh...fasterhhh suck me ahhh yeshhh likee thhaattt ahhh"

Jimin tersenyum dan mempercepat tempo hisapannya pada milik Jungkook membuat milik Jungkook semakin berkedut karena di manjakan oleh lidah dan mulut Jimin dengan sangat erotis.

"Stopphhh"

Jimin menatap Jungkook imut saat tiba-tiba Jungkook menarik miliknya dari mulut Jimin

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalammu sayang. Jadi sekarang berbaringlah!"

Dengan patuh Jimin akhrinya berbaring di hadapan Jungkook memperlihatkan hole pink Jimin yang berkedut meminta untuk di manjakan.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook membuka kaki Jimin lebar-lebar menjilat perlahan hole Jimin yang membuatnya makin bernafsu.

"Ahhh... Oppaahhh Fuck me pleasehhhh!"

Mendengar permintaan Jimin membuat Jungkook makin semangat Jungkook mengambil sebuah lube yang juga merupakan hadiah dari Hyungnya dan melumurinya di sekitar hole Jimin

"Eunghhh ahhh" erang Jimin dan meremas sprei yang kini tak terbentuk saat Jungkook memasukkan satu jari panjangya.

"Arrgghhhhttt ahhh ahhh" Jimin makin mendesah saat dua jari Jungkook masuk ke dalam holenya dengan posisi gunting untuk melebarkan holenya.

"Kau siap sayang?"

"Ahhh ndeehh Oppahhh"

Jungkook memasukkan miliknya sekal hentakan ke dalam hole Jimin agar Jimin tidak bertambah kesakitan lagi.

"ARRRGGGHHHTTT" Jimin menggigit lengan Jungkook saat holenya terasa robek dan di buka secara paksa dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa di bilang lumayan untuk namja yang baru legal beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jungkook mencium bibir Jimin untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Jimin sementara tangannya yang bebas bermain bersama twinsball milik Jimin yang sudah menegang sempurna dan sedikit precum di ujungnya.

"Bergeraklahh Oppaaahhh"

Mendengar signal yang kuat dari Jimin dengan semangat Jungkook langsung menggerakkan miliknya dengan irama yang cepat dan teratur sambil memainkan milik Jimin

"Ahhh holehhmu sempitthhh sooo tighhhh babehhh"

"Eunghhh ahhh thereehhh"

Jungkook menunjukkan smirknya saat sudah menemukan spot milik Jimin dan mempercepat tempo tumbukannya dengan spot Jimin sambil menikmati miliknya yang di jepit kuat oleh rektum Jimin.

"Ahhh Oppahhh akuuuhhh"

"Keluuuarrkan sayanghhh"

"AHHHHH" Jimin menarik nafas lega saat sudah selesai mengeluarkan hasratnya lalu Jungkook? Hm sepertinya Jimin masih belum bisa istirahat.

"Ahhh ennhh ahhh" desah Jimin saat Jungkook membuat miliknya kembali bangun. Semoga Jimin belum lupa kalau Jungkook sama sekali belum keluar.

"Ahhh Akuuuhh AHHHH"

"AHHHHH"

Jimin semakin mendesah saat sperma milik Jungkook menumbuk tepat spotnya. Dan seharusnya Jimin bisa bernafas lega kalau saja...

"Aku tidak puas jika hanya sekali" Jungkook tidak memiliki tenaga super dan membuat Jimin harus terjaga semalaman karena nafsu Jungkook

 **Etsuko Ai**

Sementara Kookmin bermain semua Hyungnya termasuk Yoongi sedang pergi keluar agar tidak mengganggu acara bermain Jungkook yang baru saja merayakan usia legalnya.

 **Flashback :**

 **Dengan wajah lesu Jungkook duduk di samping Taehyung yang sedang asik menonton tv sendirian karena member lain sedang berada di luar.**

" **Waeyo Jungkook-ah?" tanya Taehyung bingung**

" **Hyung kenapa Jimin selalu menolakku padahal aku juga ingin seperti kalian dia selalu beralasan karena aku masih belum legal dan dia tidak mau merusak kepolosan maknae. Hell, apa aku terlihat sepolos itu?"**

 **Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung dengan expresi blank milik Taehyung seakan berkata** _ **nih anak ngomong apaan coba**_

" **Aishhh Hyung... aku berbicara saat para Hyungdeul melakukan sex dan aku ingin juga melakukannya dengan Jimin tapi sayangnya dia selalu beralasan"**

" **Oh kalau itu wajar usiamu juga masih kecil. Kalau sudah waktunya Jimin pasti mau. Lagipula apa yang kau tau tentang sex eoh?" ucap Taehyung mengejek**

 **Jungkook menunjukkansmirknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung**

" **Tentu aku tau Tae Hyung, aku sering melihat mu dan Hoseok Hyung melakukannya di kamar mandi bahkan di ruang latihan. Bahkan aku punya video Hyungdeul melakukan sex"**

" **YACK JEON JUNGKOOK AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU" teriak Taehyung dengan wajah memerah dan malu mengetahui aib dan hubungannya saat melakukan sex di ketahui orang lain terutama itu adalah maknae grupnya. Apalagi maknae kurang ajar yang seenak jidatnya mendokumentasikan kegiatan panas mereka.**

 **Jungkook sendiri hanya tertawa nista membuka kartu AS Hyungnya dan cepat-cepat pergi menemui sang kekasih tercinta**

 **END**


End file.
